


Now You Don't

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [16]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Now You See Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: Request: Can you do one where the reader is a magician like in the movie Now You See Me??
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224191
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Now You Don't

“I still don’t see why I need to talk to her.” Spencer Reid turned to his boss as the older man led him to the interrogation room. 

“She said that she’ll only talk to you.” Hotch explained. They were standing just outside the door. Through the one-way mirror, Spencer saw the suspect. They had been after her for months. They believed that she was tied to the Four Horsemen, a group of magicians who robbed Arthur Tressler and gave the money to people he had robbed. They were thought of as modern day Robin Hoods and they continued to evade the police. 

They had picked her up in Vegas outside of her show. She was dressed in the stereotypical female magician costume. Black heels, fishnets, a leotard, white button-up, and a shimmery black jacket. The look was completed with a top-hat and white gloves. 

Her final accessory was a pair of handcuffs, keeping her hands on the table. 

“Why is she being restrained if she is only being brought in for questioning?” Spencer asked. 

“We want to see her hands at all times.” Hotch explained before cracking a small smile, “You know magicians.” 

Spencer rolled his eyes at this teasing gesture, “I’m on it.” 

He took a deep breath then opened the door, preparing himself for this interrogation. 

“Ah, Dr. Spencer Reid. Big fan.” she grinned at him, extending her cuffed hand. Spencer looked at her hand.

“Right, right. Too many germs. Shall we kiss on it then?” she asked flirtatiously. 

Spencer cleared his throat before continuing on with the interrogation, “Ms. L/N-” 

“Y/N, please.” she shot him a dazzling smile. 

“Y/N. I just want to ask you a few questions about the Four Horsemen.” he sat down across from her. 

“What a coincidence, I have a few questions for you too, and you know what they say, ‘ladies first’.” 

Spencer was stunned silent and Y/N took this as permission to go ahead. 

“You’ve dabbled in magic. Tell me, do you know how Houdini escaped the milk can?”

“How did you know I’ve practiced magic tricks?” he looked surprised.

“Now, now Dr. Reid. I believe it is my question.” she sat back in her chair, relaxing. 

Spencer sighed in annoyance and mirror your body language, “The cuffs were obviously rigged to pop open. When Houdini first tried to squeeze himself into the can, his dramatics displaced a lot of water, creating room for him to breath, while showing the audience that it was indeed filled with water. When the sheet was raised around him, he would pop off the handcuffs and push up on the lid, because the locks were just for show.” 

“I’m impressed.” she grinned, “Not a lot of people know that.” 

“I wasn’t that hard to analyze.” the genius replied. 

“You’re smart. I like you. We’ll be in touch.” she leaned forward, bringing her elbows onto the table.

“What are you talking about? This interrogation hasn’t even started.” Spencer leaned forward as well, subconsciously mirroring her.

“But this interview has ended.” 

Y/N stood up quickly, Spencer stood up as well in alarm. 

“What are you-” 

She flicked her wrists, the cuffs coming off of her and somehow securing on him. 

“Now you see me.” she smirked before throwing something onto the floor. Smoke filled the room and Spencer’s lungs. He coughed as the room began to clear. Morgan rushed into the room from outside, but you were already gone. 

“Where the hell did she go?!” Morgan cried as he looked around the sparse room. 

Spencer just stared at his wrists in awe.

“Reid? Talk to me. What’s going on in that head of yours?” Morgan asked, concerned

“I’m not sure...” the genius coughed out before looking at the tarot card that she left behind. 

**_The Hanged Man._ **


End file.
